GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type)
|developed into= |variants= |operators=Natasha Mendes |known pilots=Natasha Mendes |armaments= |system features= |optional equipment= |affiliation= |storyline=*Gundam Build Fighters SWF *Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E |universe=Build Fighters }} The GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type), alternatively referred to as GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher Commander and GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher respectively, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF and Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. It was derived from the , a Prototype Commander-use Transformable Assault Mobile Suit found in the Movie, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. It was built, piloted, and maintained by Natasha Mendes. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*30mm Machine Gun x2 :The GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type) was equipped with two chest-mounted 30mm Machine Guns. It was the only non-beam type weapon found on the Brave Punisher. The Machine Guns were primarily utilized as a mobile suit deterrent and an anti-missile defense. ;*Chakram Grenade x4 :The GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type) possessed four Chakram Grenades. The Chakram Grenades were built directly inside the lower legs of the Gunpla, possessing two grenades each leg. The Brave Punisher's Chakram Grenades were a non-violent alternative grenade that disabled enemy sensors and team communications through an oversaturation of GN Particle emissions in the area. Likewise, the Chakram Grenade's particle emission also interfered with the Brave Punisher's systems as well. ;*GN Beam Machine Gun x2 ;* ;*GN Beam Saber x2 ;*Plasma Sword x2 ;*GN Cannon x2 ;*GN Micro Missiles x12 :Natasha replaced the GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type)'s regular GN Missiles in favor GN Micro Missiles due to the additional armaments. Despite its size, there was no dentriment to combat effectiveness at all; it contained the same exact payload utilized by regular GN Missiles. The GN Micro Missiles were stored in the side binders of the Brave Punisher. Due to the size of the binder and other included weaponry, only six can be stored at each leg a time. The maximum load the Brave Punisher can carry was twelve at a time. System Features ;*Twin Drive System ;*GN Field ;* ;*Energy Cable :The Brave Punisher possessed an Energy Cable that provided GN Particles to the Gunpla's armaments whenever necessary. The Energy Cable was rarely used since the Gunpla had ample particles in reserve. ;*Side Binders :The Side Binders of the Brave Punisher were slightly modified by Natasha Mendes to be larger and hold a few more armaments than it normally would. The Brave Punisher's Side Binders stored the Gunpla's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, Plasma Swords, and GN Micro Missiles. The Side Binders possessed a multi-purpose role in mind, serving as the Brave Punisher's wings in atmospheric flight. The Side Binders could also be used defensively, being able to rotate in a function similar to a Defense Rod. ;*Large GN Condenser :The GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type) regularly entered a Gunpla Battle equipped with a rear mounted Large GN Condenser in Flight Mode. The Large GN Condenser provided the GNX-23NMCC Brave Punisher (Commander Test Type) with a longer operation time and reduced the Gunpla's own particle consumption. During the Gunpla Battle, the Brave Punisher disengaged the GN Condenser so it would not be a hindrance to the Gunpla's performance. When in need of GN Particles, the Brave Punisher can reengage the GN Condenser as long as it was not destroyed to begin with it. However, a GN Condenser-equipped Brave Punisher can only operate in Flight Mode. ;* :The Veda-based Operating System greatly enhanced the operating system of the Brave Punisher. The Operating System provided Natasha a more streamlined and consistent control over the Gunpla. While the Veda-based Operating System was originally aided by the Supercomputer Veda, Natasha's Operating System was a simple computer program developed by her College's Computer Science Club. History Development Gallery File:GNX-23NMCC_Brave_Punisher_(Commander_Test_Type).jpg Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes